


¿Bailamos?

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si sus arranques de celos terminarían así, sacaría mas seguido a bailar a Linda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Bailamos?

El salón comedor de Wammy's House estaba libre de mesas esa noche. De un lado del salón, todas las niñas. Del otro, todos los niños. La música sonaba a un volumen moderado.

-No puedo creer que estemos aquí- Se quejó Mello apoyado en una pared, a su lado Matt suspiró cansado

-Ya te dije, si no veníamos Roger no nos iba a dejar en paz. No se que le pasa últimamente con nosotros que no quiere que nos quedemos solos en tu cuarto- Se miraron y sonrieron con malicia cómplice

Claro que sabían por qué el anciano director del lugar no los quería dejar solos. Es que accidentalmente, un día Roger entró al cuarto de Mello cuando el y Matt estaban en un experimento. No hubiese sido nada raro encontrar a dos internos de Wammy's House haciendo experimentos, solo que el de estos dos incluía a sus bocas, sus lenguas y la cama desordenada del rubio.

-Yo no voy a bailar con ninguna de esas estúpidas niñas- Murmuró el blondo, soplándose el flequillo

-Pues yo si- Dijo Matt, arrepintiéndose al segundo al ver como Mello lo miraba con ojos asesinos- Y-ya sabes, si queremos que R-roger nos deje en paz, hagamos un t-tiempo lo que el quiere-

Mello lo sopesó unos segundos. Resignado comprendió que el perro pulgoso tenía razón. Bufó fastidiado.

-Bien- Dijo finalmente, y acercándose agregó en susurros- Pero que ni te veo "experimentando" con una de ellas- Matt tragó en seco, a veces (o siempre, mejor dicho) Mello podía ser tan celoso.

Armado de valor, el pelirrojo cruzó el salón ante las miradas de los mayores de Wammy's House. Se detuvo frente a Linda, la única amiga mujer que tenía, tendiéndole la mano. Ésta aceptó gustosa y se dirigieron al centro de la pista, donde comenzaron a bailar. Unos segundos después, el resto de los chicos y chicas abarrotaron el lugar con sus bailes.

-Que extraño- Comentó la castaña

-¿Qué?-

-Creí que no bailarías. Menos conmigo, ya sabes, tu "amiguito" es ligeramente celoso- Comentó sarcásticamente la chica. Claro, además era la única que sabía su secreto

-Pues, si, corro el riesgo de quedarme sin postre por un tiempo, pero bueno…- Ambos rieron

Al otro lado del salón, Mello miraba molesto a la parejita.

Matt y Mello entraron en el cuarto del primero, bostezando.

-¿Duermes aquí?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo, refregándose los ojos

-Tengo una mejor idea- El rubio tenía una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó no sin cierto temor el videogamer

-¿Bailamos?-

Matt lo miró boquiabierto.

-Mello, es tarde, estoy cansado y si ponemos música nos retarán-

-Ha, yo pensaba en otro tipo de baile. Ya sabes, para seguir con el experimento-

Al comprender, Matt olvidó el cansancio, y agradeció al baile, a Linda y Mello por lo celoso que era. Si cada arranque de celos sería así, bailaría con su amiga mas seguido.


End file.
